Riku x Sora, Like A Broken Heart
by xzombiedork
Summary: RixSo, Contains bad language. Kairi and Riku are dating untill she finds out what he really wants... who he really wants; Sora. And she can't just let him go, she has to do something about it! No matter who she hurts. Even if Sora likes Riku back.


Riku x Sora, Kinda. It's my first FanFic that I wrote a hell of a long time ago, So critic is welcome I guess, just try to be niceee C:

It could've been a normal lover's squabble. It so easily could've been just your average break-up between a couple.

"Do you love him?"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh my god...You do! Don't you?"

"No, It's not like that, Kairi.. I-"

"Well, Riku! I'm Oh-So glad we get eachother."

"Kairi! I-"

"Shutup!"

Her nose wrinkled up, above her spiteful perfect smile, as she stared up at Riku, who was hidden in shame behind his silver bangs, his aqua eye peaking through, shining and full of hurt.

"If you don't want everyone to know about your weird little obsession for Sora, then you might aswell walk me home." She sighed dramatically, yanked at her far-too-short blue checked school skirt and ran her fingers backwards through her mid-length aurburn-red hair. Although she hid it so well at the time, her legs felt like they were shaking so hard she was sure to hit the floor at any minute, her eyes stung with tiny hidden tears behind the facade any normal girl would have broken down and cried her heart out by now.

Kairi wasn't a normal girl. She was a hot girl, and in girl. The girl every other girl wanted to be, irresistable to almost any male at her school, but she didn't want just any male. Right now, standing there infront of Riku, she just looked so desperate. He knew for a fact that the real her was no where near as attractive as everyone thought, but he didn't want to be known as the ass who broke Kairi's heart.

"well!" She huffed, gesturing for Riku to take her arm already. Reluctantly, he linked her, and they walked.

"It's always the same.." Riku sighed. He'd tried to end it before, but she'll always get even more forcefull. She could have anyone she wanted, someone who would die for her, care for her and love her. That wasn't Riku. He had over plans, yet she stuck to him constantly. But this time, this time...

Riku layed his head down on the pure white sand of the samiliar Beach, taking in the texture and the familiar scent as he sighed outwardly.

"this time she found out..." he mumbled.

A small blue ice-cold droplet fell onto Riku's face just as he closed his eyes to relax, startled, they shot open again, revealing bright aqua orbs, full of shock. "Who found out what?" Sora looked puzzled but amused by Riku's reaction as he sat down next to the now bolt upright boy.

"Sora I'd appreciate it if you didn't drop icecream all over my face."

Sora was holding a bright-blue ice pop in each hand, smiling like a fool. "You want?" he held it out to Riku's face ready for Riku to snatch at it like usual, he just took it and scowled into the distance, head turned away from the cheery brunette. "Brat." He muttered under his breath.

"You're so very welcome" Sora giggled. The laugh that sent little sparkles dancing through Riku's body, it took all of his strength to keep a straight face, it just made him feel so numb.

"Kairi!" Sora licked at his icecream, glistening little drops melted onto his warm tongue. Riku tore his eyes away to function as to what Sora had just said, and when it finally hit him he paniced and frantically began searching the almost deseted beach with his eyes.

"Kairi" Sora repeated. "that's who you were mumbling about, right?" He giggled that stupid irresistable giggle that momentarily made Riku's eyes wide. He worked himself back into a scowl and stared back at Sora, slightly worrying about what to say. "no!" he lied. "But you shouldn't have even heard anyway, since when did you get into stalking peopl, kid?" Riku ruffled Sora's hair, it stuck out in almost every direction possible. But it suited him, he was adorable.

"I'm not a kid." Sora mumbled carefully. "I'm fithteen!" He shoulder-bumped Riku asif to jog his memory. "Just 'cus you're more experianced with girls than m-"

Riku neally choked on his popsicle, but composed himself. 'yeah, that's right' he thought... 'he thinks you like girls.. pfft, if only he knew, he'd run screaming.' He put together words in his head calmly contridicting his true feelings. "I'm sixteen, I have a girlfriend, A Job and a bratty bestfriend, face it kiddo, I'm just way more mature than you'll ever be."

Sora's bottom lip curled. Right then, Riku wished he could suck the previous words straight out of the air and tell him the truth, just tell him how much he wanted to be with Sora, he didn't see himas a kid atall. Sora spoke without daring to look up at his cruel older 'friend' ... "I'm tired" He hid his face in his knees and held himself. "I've had a really long day at school... So I'll just go." He kept his head down as he got up and threw his popsicle stick into the sand.

Riku looked up at him, and his chest felt heavy. His head buzzing with self-scolding and things he wished he could say. For the first time in his life he fely inferior to his bestfriend. Sora glared at the floorr like he wanted it to just burn up around him, and he'd never looked at anything with such hatrid in his eyes before, he started to walk away, trudging through the sand "WAIT!" Riku caught his hand with his firm grip.

The whole world stopped for a second.

Riku's whole body burned with desire for his bestfriend, desire to just pull him in and hold him tightly, forever. Was it really so wrong for him to think like this? Kairi seemed to think so. To want his bestfriend's touch on his skin. 'it's just stupid.. there's nothing i can do' he thought.

Sora turned with hot tears in his eyes, ripping Riku's hand violently away from him. He looked so pale, like porcelain, so delecate and fragile. "I'M JUST A KID TO YOU!" his words caught in his throat, he sounded in pain and desperate. Riku's heart felt even more heavy. "I didn't mean anything, Sora!" The scruffy haired boy began to trudge through the sand again, tears rolling down his pale face, and a lump in his throat. "Sora!" Riku cried out. "what the fuck?" he groaned, planting his butt into the sand and watching his bestfriend walk away. "First Kairi's being a minipulative homophobe who can't handle the truth, now Sora hates me... and" he dug his nails into the white sand around him and whispered to himself. "and I love him..." Shaking his head slowly, he sat staring down at his hands with nothing to do but listen to the waves curse angrilly at him, mixed with the distance footsteps of his bestfriend walking away... "fuck!" he gasped. "... I love him?" ... "I-I.. I do love him."

How can you cry and sleep at the same time? Tears slide down your face and into your ears, but wiping them away take consiousness. Riku lay in bed topless, Silver hair sprawled around his pillow, both bare legs uncovered.

Sora was alone in his room when he woke up with tears rolling down his face. He stretched and pulled on a T-shirt before grabbing his cell from the bedside table. He began keying in R-I... the names came up in order. RIku ... KaiRI

Even the sight of his name made Sora want to just curl up in a ball and cry.

He clicked the little green phone button.

"Hello."

"Sora?"

"Kairi.. I... You were right."

"Ofcourse I was right, Sora." Kairi said smugly. "Riku just sees you as a child. He told me, he said it's pathetic and embarassing that you hang around with him, clinging to him like a little baby. It's time you let go. He doesn't feel the same way, Sora... He has me."

"I-I know" Sora began to cry again

"I've seen the way you look at him. He just think's you're a kid. A kid! You could never give him what he wants. He loves me."

"... I know" The words barely came out.

"You're just his old friend from when we were all kids. C'mon hunnie. We've moved on now, haven't we? Remember when we used to build rafts, hide in the secret places that we found. I know how close we all were and it's probally hard for you to move on from that... but times change. Besides Riku's not even ga-"

Sora snapped the phone shut, not able to bare anymore of what she had to say. He knew what he had to do, even if she was right. Even if it ruined their friendship.

Kairi sat and smirked and began dailing Riku.

"whaaaaat?" Riku moaned after fumbling with his phone, face still implanted in the pillow. He flicked it open and pressed it against his ear not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey babyyy!" Kairi flirted.

"For Fuck Sake!" Riku mumbled into his pillow.

Kairi twisted her red hair around her finger. "Hunnie, I know we had a little bit of a squabble today but I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You know everyone goes through stages like these. I'll help you through it though!"

"Kairi" He sighed sitting up. "Listen. I can't help the way I feel. I know it sounds lame to you, and you just see it as a joke. But I love –"

"DON'T EVEN DARE SAY YOU LOVE THAT TWIRP?"

"..."

"Yeah that's right, because you find girls so revolting right? Poor Riku. So Missunderstood! You have a crush on your bestfriend... Your BEST.. FRIEND! HE TRUSTED YOU, RIKU! WHAT THE HELL!"

"..."

"You're sick. I trusted you Riku! I LOVE you. Not that boy!"

"Kairi.."

"No, Riku. I don't want to hear it right now. Do you always have to hurt the ones you love?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Riku shouted as he tossed the phone across the room. It slid down the back wall oposite his bed and cracked in so many places. He just watched all of the separate parts lie there for a minute. He couldn't help thinking how it ironically was just like a broken heart. Shattered.

"Just a kid" sora sighed as he sent the text he'd been meaning to send for weeks now. The text, it started off as a weird iea in his head, and grew. With every touch, smile, sentance, it became a fact. Something in his mind that was just caged up there. "Riku. I love you. –Sora-"

Your text has been sent.

Riku began collecting the parts of his cell phone from the floor and putting them in the bin. 'I guess it just wasn't meant to be...' he sighed.


End file.
